Premier pas vers un avenir neuf
by Anders Andrew
Summary: La difficulté de tourner le dos au passé pour se tourner vers l'avenir, plein de possibilités et de promesses...


**Titre :** Premier pas vers un avenir neuf

**Fandom :** Once Upon a time _(SPOILER saison 2)_

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genres : **Début de romance et tranches de vie

**Personnages :** Dr Whale/Ruby

**Nombre de mots : **1105

**Prompt : **Once upon a time - Dr Whale/Ruby - nouvelle expérience  
**Notes : **Je me suis arrêtée à l'épisode 12, si mes souvenirs sont bons, donc je ne suis aucun évènement, aucune intrigue ou timeline décrétés par les auteurs de la série après cet épisode. J'espère ne pas entrer en contradiction en terme de structure de personnage et de background...

* * *

Victor n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes. D'une part, elles n'étaient pour lui que d'un intérêt secondaire, et d'autre part, il n'en fréquentait guère. Toujours plongé dans les recherches pour son grand projet, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le loisir de s'octroyer un peu de temps en galante compagnie. Son plus grand plaisir était de travailler à la conception de son équipement, machineries et morceaux de cadavres.

Bien sûr, il avait aussi conscience que ce qu'il faisait était moralement douteux ; ce qu'il pensait de la morale se rapprochait sans doute de ce que l'on pensait de lui. Il se sentait constamment envahi d'un puissant courant électrique, qui faisait briller les idées comme des flammes dans son cerveau. Pour lui, si quelqu'un pouvait égaler cela, alors peut-être pourrait-il émettre un avis sur son travail. Mais comme, évidemment, il n'était entouré d'aucun génie, personne ne pouvait comprendre le sien.

Cela l'avait rendu au fil des années de plus en plus solitaire. S'il en éprouvait une quelconque insatisfaction, il s'obligeait à ne pas la voir.

La seule personne avec laquelle il gardait des liens d'amitié était son frère. Non pas que lui aussi soit un génie, mais sans comprendre, il faisait néanmoins preuve d'un grand sens de la fraternité qui ne manquait jamais de toucher Victor, surtout quand il désespérait de trouver un financement pour ses recherches.

L'argent était l'un des soucis du Dr Frankenstein. Il était très capable quand il s'agissait de le dépenser, mais pour en matérialiser, il devait faire jouer ses relations, et hélas, elles étaient de plus en rares, de plus en plus froides.

Cela le poussait encore plus à la solitude, ainsi qu'à des extrémités s'éloignant toujours davantage de cette morale en laquelle il n'avait jamais cru.

Cependant, l'apparition de la magie dans son monde avait bouleversé son univers. Il s'était accroché à la Science comme un païen à son idole. Elle avait été sa bouée de sauvetage dans le naufrage qu'était sa vie, et même si les échecs le faisaient retomber toujours plus bas, tant que cette lumière existait pour le guider, il ne perdait pas entièrement espoir. Même les pires tragédies pouvaient avoir leur happy end.

Il y avait cru, tout en affichant un cynisme qui le poursuivit même après la perte de ses souvenirs et son arrivée à Storybrooke.

Et à Storybrooke, il y avait plein de jolies filles. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais son corps, libéré des contraintes qu'il s'imposait autrefois, se sentait irrésistiblement attiré. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela devait se traduire, si ce n'est par le sexe, puisque ça, il l'avait déjà expérimenté – au moins cela n'avait-il pas changé dans ses souvenirs ; certes, il était un bourreau de travail, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir quelques prostituées de temps en temps.

Dernièrement, son travail lui avait semblé beaucoup moins intéressant, bien qu'il ignore pourquoi. Au fond, il devinait instinctivement qu'il y avait eu un changement, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années, qui s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne le réalise, il chercha pourquoi son métier le passionnait moins...et aussi, il chercha à combler ses lacunes en matière de femmes. Les résultats n'étaient guère probants, mais sa persévérance, pensait-il, viendrait à bout de l'obstacle mystérieux se dressant entre lui et ces êtres étranges qu'étaient les femmes.

Hélas sa manière de voir les choses creusait davantage le fossé qui le séparait d'elles. Elles le trouvaient grossier, égocentrique, avide...et lui les trouvait fades, sans envergure, dénuées de compassion. C'était un cercle sans fin de sempiternels rendez-vous ratés et de numéros de téléphone jetés à la va vite sur la page d'un carnet, à peine écrits, déjà oubliés.

Et les journées se ressemblaient toutes.

Cette lassitude de l'existence, il avait fini par saisir sa signification lorsque la mémoire lui était revenue. Une immense colère l'avait submergé quand il avait découvert la vérité ; soudain, il s'était découvert une violence dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Il avait regardé en arrière et compris que durant ces 28 ans, il avait été prisonnier d'une magie qui lui était totalement inconnue, et qu'elle l'avait relégué à un statut inférieur, à celui d'un larbin, un moins que rien. Sans gloire ni invention révolutionnaire, juste un petit fonctionnaire médical, une paire de mains au service de celle qui tirait les ficelles, et encore, trop cupide pour en tirer un bénéfice vraiment utile.

Cette emprisonnement avait fait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui, ensevelissant la seule chose dont il se targuait avec fierté : son génie scientifique. La douleur d'avoir tout perdu, encore, finit par prendre le pas sur la colère, aussi vite que celle-ci était venue.

Il n'était plus rien, il avait laissé passer 28 ans à tourner en rond sur des tâches futiles.

Désespéré, il avait tenté de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, de remettre son travail sur les rails, ses objectifs. Sauver ce qui pouvait l'être...en cachette. La morale lui barrait la route.

Seulement, à présent, il se sentait coupable ; il avait continué malgré tout, considérant ce symptôme comme une conséquence aux effets temporaires de sa vie passée à Storybrooke sous le nom du Dr Whale.

Et tout avait mal tourné, horriblement. Comme d'habitude.

Les yeux dans le vague, il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui lui avait procuré de la joie. La Science. Elle n'était pas aussi fiable qu'il l'avait cru.

La solitude ; elle ne lui valait rien, il avait fini par l'admettre. Quand personne n'était là pour le tempérer, il commettait d'impardonnables erreurs.

La mort peut-être...il songeait à y plonger. C'était tentant.

Quelqu'un l'arrêta avant qu'il ne prenne une décision. Il voulu s'enfuir, ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre choisir à sa place, mais c'était trop tard.

Elle s'était emparée de lui, elle le tenait fermement, et alors qu'elle le remontait sur le ponton, il la reconnu. Il l'avait déjà vu, il lui avait même déjà parlé en matant discrètement son petit cul tandis elle se détournait. Il ne l'avait jamais estimé, jamais remarqué – autrement que pour ses attributs féminins.

Et il avait eu tort, car elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Chose que lui n'avait jamais pu faire pour quiconque.

Mais peut-être...peut-être que cette nouvelle vie, à mi chemin entre le monstre et l'humain terre-à-terre, cette vie qu'elle l'avait en quelque sorte forcé à garder, lui permettrait de changer les choses. C'était toujours les mêmes espoirs au début. Pourtant cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Il n'était plus si seul, il n'était plus incompris. Alors pour la première fois, peut-être réussirait-il dans ce qu'il entreprendrait.


End file.
